


Lieutenant

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blade of marmora lance, Galra Lance, M/M, galra kuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Hanging up the phone before his leader can answer Lance sighs, looking around his quarters in the warship. Scratchy blankets and flat pillows still thrown about after the deconstruction of his nest. He took a deep breath, still smelling the sour stench of sex in the air. “Gross.”With a wrinkle of his nose he turns and leaves, reminding himself to clear out the mess later. It doesn’t take long for him to make it to the helm, his new private quarters much closer now that he has his higher rank. Squaring his shoulders he walks in to greet his commanding officer for the first time since the end of his heat.Golden eyes settle on him in the doorway, the light blue of his face lighting up. “Lan- I mean, Lieutenant, how are you feeling?”





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for my favorite Pynapple!

“You did not return to base for your last heat.” Red brows knit together as Kolivan frowns through the screen at him. “We thought you might have failed your mission.”

Memories of his last heat flash through Lance’s mind, his cheeks growing hot with a blush as the image of large blue hands caressing him everywhere moves through his mind. He shudders, thankful for the darkness to hide his blush as he barely resists the urge to squirm in his seat. 

“My mission is going well, Sir. I have been made Lieutenant of Commander Kuro's fleet, and he trusts my opinion on matters in battle.” Lance ignores the burst of pride at his Commander's trust in him as he continues. "My last heat went fine here on the ship.”

_Why settle for fine, Lieutenant? Let me take care of you.” Warm fingers trace over his flushed cheek. “Or would you enjoy it more if I made it an order?”_

“You take too many risks.” Kolivan's eyes narrow with a frown. 

Lance scoffs, waving a hand in the air. “Risks are part of the job, Kolivan. Do not baby me because I am an Omega. I'm going now before they get suspicious over my absence and come looking for me. I'll send my reports as usual.”

Hanging up the phone before his leader can answer Lance sighs, looking around his quarters in the warship. Scratchy blankets and flat pillows still thrown about after the deconstruction of his nest. He took a deep breath, still smelling the sour stench of sex in the air. “Gross.” 

With a wrinkle of his nose he turns and leaves, reminding himself to clear out the mess later. It doesn’t take long for him to make it to the helm, his new private quarters much closer now that he has his higher rank. Squaring his shoulders he walks in to greet his commanding officer for the first time since the end of his heat. 

Golden eyes settle on him in the doorway, the light blue of his face lighting up. “Lan- I mean, Lieutenant, how are you feeling?”

Unable to resist smiling back, or the blush dusting his own lilac cheeks turning them blue Lance steps up to Kuro. “Other than the terrible stench from the bedding left in my quarters I am perfect, Sir. Thank you for ensuring my time off was an easy one for me. I have recovered and am prepared to return to my duties.”

A light purr reaches Lance’s ears as Kuro lifts his hand, freezing and letting it drop before touching him. “It was my pleasure, Lieutenant. We have a meeting to attend in half a varga, after that take the rest of the day off to clean your quarters and rest, you still seem flushed.”

Lance resists the urge to throw back that his flush is due to Kuro’s eyes blatantly roving over his body as if no one else was in the room. Choosing instead to accept his spare day off to do some work for the Blade. “Yes Commander, thank you, again.”

* * *

Four vargas, one meeting about a nearby unclaimed planet, and more laundry than he has ever had to do after a heat later Lance finds himself standing in the empty meeting room. He looks about, a pleased smirk on his face, before moving to a spot he found earlier in the day. A perfect crack between the holoscreen projector and it’s generator. The perfect size and darkness to easily hide a bug in. 

Reaching into his armor he pulls out the small device, clicking it on before slipping it into place. With a pleased hum he stands, eyes shifting about the room before heading for the door to find more places to leave intel gathering devices. 

The door whooshes open, startling Lance as he looks up at an equally startled Kuro. The surprise on his face quickly turns to a pleased state, like the qualgsmerl who caught the calsterenian. Kuro leans in, arm wrapping around Lance’s neck with ease and backing him back into the meeting room. 

The soft fur of Kuro's face brushes against Lance’s neck as he buries his nose into it, breathing in deep with a pleased rumble. “You still smell delicious.”

Lance gasps at the delicate touch to his glans, body shuddering at the low rumble of Kuro’s voice against his neck, the same tone he used while bringing Lance to orgasm again and again during his heat. 

“Sir,” he swallows and starts again sounding more sure of himself. “Is it appropriate for you to be scenting your officers out in the open rooms of your ship, commander?”

“It is my ship Lieutenant, I do what I want.” A tongue rasps across Lance’s glans leaving him moaning, hands grasping at Kuro's armor as his eyes close. “And right now, I want to do you.”

Unable to resist a pleased purr rises from Lance’s chest, his fingers digging tighter into Kuro's armor as he backs him up further into the room until his legs are hitting the table in the center of the room. A rumble of excitement comes from Kuro as he easily lifts Lance up, settling him on the table and using skilled fingers to quickly remove his armor. 

Lance's own hands are more clumsy but he works as efficiency as he can and within minutes Kuro's upper half is bare to the room his sapphire cock already full and bobbing in the air. With soft touches Lance reaches out, long fingers trailing slowly up the spine of ridges along the bottom of Kuro’s dick, a pleased chirp falling from his lips as it twitches under his touch, bobbing up and down. 

Even with his head over Lance can feel himself responding, slick slowly sliding from his hole to smear on the table as he squirms under Kuro’s heated gaze. “Not changing your mind now, are you Commander?”

“I don’t think I could ever change my mind about you, Lance.” Kuro’s face is soft as his hands cup Lance's cheek, causing his pulse to quicken just before he leans in for a soft press of their lips together. 

It’s nothing like during his heat, Kuro goes slow practically worshipping his body, leaving Lance whimpering. His whole body buzzes with the aftermath of his orgasm as they sit snuggled in a chair. Kuro's under armor is pushed down to his ankles, his arms wrapped around Lance’s waist, fingers drawing patterns on the soft fur of his back, and his tail stull wrapped possessively around one of his ankles. 

Lance sits astride his lap, nose buried into his neck purring softly with one hand draped over his shoulder and the other scratching the back of his head. Their breathing has settled down a while ago, and Lance knows Kuro’s knot has already gone down. But, they still sit like this, soaking in the warmth of each other’s body in soft affection Lance doesn’t know what to do with, so he instead chooses to enjoy the content feeling he gets being in his Commander’s arms.

Movement brings Lance from his content haze, Kuro's arms tightening around Lance’s waist, his head tilting to rub his cheek along his shoulders and up his neck and cheek then back down again. A pleased rumble fills the room as he continues and Lance can’t resist the laughter bubbling up.

“Kuro, what are you doing? I'm all sweaty and gross.”

The pleased purr under his fingers only grows louder at that and Kuro stops for only a second by the point of his ear, breath sending shivers down Lance’s spine as he speaks. “I like when our scents mix together. Lets everyone know you’re mine.”

Chest swelling from the words Lance tilts his head to give Kuro better access. He knows he’s fucked up, in too deep in something he never should have done in the first place. Sighing he buries his nose back into Kuro’s neck, taking in the smoky scent of his alpha… his Commander, and not knowing what he’s going to do with his life anymore.

* * *

The call connects quickly, making Lance check the time to ensure he wasn’t running late. Upon seeing he was in fact early for his usual check in time he frowns at his leader's face in the holoscreen. They'd been waiting for him.

“Leader Kolivan, I am ready to give my report of-“

“Do not bother.” Kolivan's stern voice cuts him off leaving no room for question and making the blood in Lance’s veins run cold.

_Did they discover my relationship with Kuro? Does he think I'm a double agent? Will I be removed from the blade? Or worse, sent somewhere else? I don’t want to be taken away from him._

“The resistance is nearing your area now, we will arrive within the quintant. You are to gather up your stuff, place bombs to explode in exactly 8 vargas and go to the coordinates we send you. Someone will be there to retrieve you.”

Heart somehow dropping impossibly further Lance nods. “Yes sir.”

“Oh, and Lance.” Wide eyes look up at his leader as he speaks. “You have been stationed in that area for quite some time, and lately your reports have been lacking. Do remember where your loyalties lie.”

The call disconnects and Lance drops to his bed, barely resisting the urge to stain his fur with tears as he curls in on himself. His mind races, thoughts of his life, his mission to free the universe, his love for Kuro. He doesn’t want Kuro to die.

_Maybe I can capture him, a live prisoner is better than a dead Commander… right?_

Sighing loudly he scrubs at his damn eyes, shoving himself out of bed before he falls into a spiral. Better to go about like today is normal, he'll place the bombs as he goes. Mind made up he picks up his pack, filling it with the small bombs supplied to him by the blade before coming to this quadrant a long time ago, before meeting Kuro. 

Shaking his head rapidly he heads out his door, intent on following through with his mission, his heart will heal.

* * *

Four varga later and Lance's pack is still as full as it was when he left his room. Not that he didn’t try, he found places perfect for placing explosives a long time ago, and he even had one attached to the wall before stopping, a loud sigh escaping his lips as the image of Kuro's smug face flashed through his mind, smiling up at him from his chest, head pillowed on his arms and voice vibrating along his body. _“You know Lance, I've decided. You’re too beautiful to be a Lieutenant, you could be a well cared for mate instead, I know I would let you have anything you ever asked for.”_

_”What if I want to be Emperor?”_

_The smirk on Kuro’s face grows more confident, challenging. “Then I'll kill Zarkon myself for you.”_

_”Lucky for him I'm content being your Lieutenant.”_

Blowing out a frustrated puff of air Lance reaches into his pack to grab a bomb, freezing when he hears the deep timbre of the voice he was just hearing in his head. “Kuro.”

“Lieutenant,” Kuro's voice calls before he turns the corner to face him. “I knew I'd sniff you out eventually. I have an assignment for you.”

“Yes, Sir?” Lance stands tall, tapping his fist to his chest in salute.

“I need you to go to your room and begin packing.”

“What?” It comes out loud, echoing through the halls as he stares with wide eyes up at his lover. “What are you-“

“We got new recruits in today and are short on quarters for them to stay in so you will be moving into my quarters with me.” Kuro sends Lance a wink before his face goes serious again, turning to face the group behind him. “You will have four Varga, I will be waiting.”

He walks away without waiting for an answer, the group of new recruits following at his heels leaving Lance to stare with jaw dropped after them. Lance knows for a fact there are plenty of empty rooms in the ship, having them on his original plans for places to install explosives before he… _Kuro wants me to move in with him._

The flash of Kuro’s smile fills his memory again and Lance groans, fist connecting with the metal of the wall and leaving a dent behind. 

He wants this, he wants it so bad, to live happily with Kuro. But, he is a blade, and he knows a relationship doesn’t work on lies. Shaking his head he turns, moving through the halls and towards his room. Kuro is expecting him the same time Kolivan is expecting the ship to explode. Leaving Lance little time to think through the mess in his head.

He knows what he wants, but war does not allow happiness, and Lance is no exception.

* * *

Standing in front of Kuro’s door Lance takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly before placing his hand on the panel, pleased when it opens for him. With only a single box tucked under his arm he walks into the room, face grim as it meets with his Commanders.

“Lance, you’re here!” Smiling brightly Kuro takes him in, eyes settling on the single box. “Get one of the new recruits to help you move the re-“

Cutting off his words Lance shoves the box into Kuro’s chest, knowing the Commander will catch it and look down into the opened top. Lance watches as Kuro's eyes settle on the contents, his blade uniform, all the bombs he came in with, and his personal Luxite blade. 

Kuro’s smile turns down into a frown, brows pinching together as he sets the box down, lifting the knife easily and watching it extend into a large sword in his grasp. “Luxite? Lance, where did you get these things?”

“They’re mine.” Lance stands tall, chin raised in a challenge he doesn’t actually feel as he watches Kuro frown further. “I brought them with me when I came onto this ship, Sir. I am a member of the Blade of Marmora.”

“Why would you tell me you are my enemy?” Kuro’s fingers tighten on the sword.

Taking a deep breath Lance meets the golden glow of Kuro's eyes. “Because you are my Alpha, and I don’t want to lose you. The resistance is on their way here, due to attack within the hour.”

“You would give up your cause so easily?” Kuro sets the sword down, large ears twitching with curiosity as it shrinks back down to a knife. “Why?”

“The only easy thing was falling in love with you. The pain in knowing I've been lying, that I was ordered to blow up the ship I made my home with you in? It was impossible to take.” Lance clenches his fist, turning his head away in shame. “My loyalty, in the end, is with my Alpha. I will do whatever you ask of me.”

“What if I want to be emperor?” Lance's head jerks up at his own words thrown back at him, their eyes meet and he sees the knowing look on Kuro’s face. 

Lance smiles, body relaxing as he speaks. “Then I'll kill Zarkon myself, for you.”

“Lucky for him I am content here with you.” Kuro's tail wraps around Lance’s wrist, pulling him in closer until hands wrap around his waist and lips connect with his own. The kiss is soft, but deep, full of unspoken emotions that leaves Lance near tears, knowing he made the right decision following his own happiness. 

They pull away from the kiss, but not from each other, skilled hands quickly moving along Lance’s body to remove his armor and get to the places Kuro knows he loves to be touched. He trails kisses down Lance’s neck, stopping to scrape his teeth over the glans there causing both of them to moan out as Lance’s hips instinctually press forward in search of his Alpha's knot. 

His mind starts to haze, eyes rolling into the back of his head, only his racing thoughts keeping him from falling into a sexual haze. He buries his fingers into Kuro's hair and tugs his head back so he can think. “Wait, Kuro. Stop.”

The pout on Kuro’s lips almost has Lance giving in, but he has priorities, and this one can wait. With a soft smile Lance runs his hands through the longer fur of Kuro’s hair. “Baby we can do this later, we have to prepare now. The resistance will be here any minute.”

“I don’t care about your resistance, Lance. I'm going to claim you now.” Kuro’s fingers tighten, bruisingly strong as he yanks Lance back into his chest. “I’ve already decided.”

“Kuro, I-“ a loud explosion stops Lance's words, eyes going wide as he looks towards the sound. Alarms sound throughout the ship, a voice over the intercoms announcing they're under attack and for fighters to get to their ships. 

Guiltily Lance looks down at Kuro, heart breaking to have to pick between him and the freedom he's been fighting so hard for. Kuro watches him back, lips drawn in a tight line before he sighs, hand reaching out to smack hard into the intercom.

“Stand down. We are not battling the enemy, we are surrendering.” Kuro listens to all of two seconds of protest before reinforcing his command. “Any soldier who argues my orders will have to answer to my Lieutenant and I. Do you understand.”

A chorus of Yes, Sir comes over the intercom, and moments later the explosions stop. Lance just stares at Kuro, jaw dropped. “You’re just… giving up?”

“On the contrary.” Kuro states, standing up and handing Lance’s armor pieces back to him. “I am just beginning.”

“What?” Lance holds his armor to his chest, confusion knitting his violet brows.

“An Alpha will do what he must for his mate.” Kuro moves to the door, pressing his hand to the sensor to get it to open. “Even if it means switching sides. I expect to see you on the bridge to back me up with your… rebellion, in five dobosh.”

A bright smile takes up Lance’s face as he watches Kuro leave. “Yes, Sir! You won’t regret this, Commander.”

“Just remember, Lieutenant, as soon as this is over I will make you mine. No matter what your resistance may think.” 

Lance sighs, watching the door close leaving him alone to put his armor back on. “I’m counting on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> If you like my stuff check me out on tumblr at SuccubustyKisses or twitter @SuccubustyKiss 
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos fuel me!


End file.
